


Half Dead

by Qwerty283



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused Eren Yeager, Abusive Grisha Yeager, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Levi can't get over how beautiful Eren is, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Slow Build, Thrill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty283/pseuds/Qwerty283
Summary: "I will protect you Eren, even if I have to break my promises, I will protect you until I break down. I will protect you."Levi growls looking down at his bloodied hands. He had helped the devil, he will bring down that devil.(Bad summary)Warning: Eren is abused, Carla is dead, Levi is a good man trying to save Eren
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Levi Ackerman remembered the day he had been pulled out of the Devil’s Cauldron, the picture of Shiganshina High Court imprinted in his mind for eternity, the local press, the spectators, everyone mesmerized by the case presented before them. A young boy of age 12 was being tried as an adult. The case’s nature vouched for such trial, after all there were 5 dead men, gang members but still men and only one little boy to tie to their murders. The boy seemed aged, his dark circles prominent, his gaunt figure and tiny stature emphasized by the bright orange jail suit. The boy had no spark in his eyes, his expression dead, many wanted and named his the ‘lil psycho killer’ but many fought for his circumstances and innocence. The boy said nothing, nothing to deny and prove he was not a killer and nothing incriminate himself, he had accepted this end to his story and probably still this was going to be better than many he had seen in his limited time, if he was sentenced to death, he will be free and if he was sentenced to life, at least he will have a roof over his head and food. No, the life won’t be as bad as it was. The media will forget him, he will definitely become a textbook case somewhere, but he will live and honestly, he was not ‘not guilty’. The truth was he had murdered those five men in a calculated manner, regardless of what they had done to his mother in front of him, he had taken lives. The memories only increased his numbness, his brain could not take anymore. So he was not going to crib for his life, it was pathetic anyways , Kenny his only family was on the run, after all that man had helped the men, Levi would have chuckled at his cowardice had he had any emotions left in his tiny body. 

The room was fluttering with hushed voices, all sad as though he was already dead. The voices died as soon as the judge entered the room, and this is the man Levi shall never forget, Zackly Darius, his name commanded authority, man had handled the toughest cases and yet this one topped all of them. “All Rise” people rose, “Please sit down, today we will give judgement on this intricate case. The Jury went through hours of discussion, many leading experts were asked for their advice and let us not forget the media trial. The manner of death of Mr. Jons, Mr. Rupert, Mr. Grimms, Mr. Troy and Mr. Jacksons have been medically tied to Mr. Levi Ackerman,” Levi felt ill hearing their names, he did not have ounce of remorse. “There were DNA evidence under the nails of the victim, the murder weapon acquired from the possessions of the accused, and even key witness accounts confirm the accused being present.” It seemed that the silence got quieter, as though even they wanted to hear on each detail, “Yet this case cannot be ruled as a multiple homicide, the accused life has to be taken in picture and also his age, a 10 year old to watch his mother being sexually assaulted and murdered in the most gruesome manner and her corpse left to rot , while the boy had been left bonded to her bed, cannot be missed, Mr. Ackerman has grown up in a hostile environment , has been given no formal education , this is a serious case of child neglect. He had also been responsible to fund money, which he did through creating or syphoning medicines illegally in underworld, which has though opened eyes of the government on lack of medical facility, his track record on surface would have ruled him jail time but the instinct of survival cannot be missed, and hence the court, despite acknowledging Mr. Ackerman as guilty to the count of first degree murder will rule him to be institutionalized for juvenile care and live with an Army veteran , where he shall receive the education funded by the state till he reaches his majority, the court shall also sponsor any psychiatric treatment required for Mr. Ackerman’s wellbeing. Let this case be one which teaches us as a nation that we still must work to save many children in the circumstances of Mr. Levi Ackerman, the gruesome nature of death, the media exposure and sensationalizing does not rule how we may take up the case, we work for rehabilitation in society and this case is an exemplary for the need of well fare to all section of society. We here by deem Mr. Ackerman a free man with no criminal records.” Instantly there were claps across the court and many had tears shed, but perhaps it was Levi who was most shaken by this verdict, everything his perspective was made up of , cruelty , selfishness , sorrow, pain, it was thwarted by this miraculous verdict on his being. And It was perhaps this emotion that Levi will remember as his first. 

The present 30 year old opened his eyes, the memories of that day had changed him from a pest in dark work to this extraordinaire Pharmaceutical conglomerate holder, they had plans to expand in various areas, but indeed the flash of that court day was brought on by the man sitting in front of him. He could play Zackly to this man, yes, he had funded various people’s court trial fee as a tribute to his own freedom, he even used his own legal team to get people justice. He was not so sure about him but those eyes, which bore a remarkable likeness to his phantom man, the brown hair, it was the craziest reason to help someone, but he wanted to help him not because of his person but how he looked. Grisha Yeager made him feel he was doing a mistake but who was he to judge on looks, he did not look like Unicorn’s rainbow and this man was renowned scientist who had helped his company multiple times, the man was extremely intelligent, he had lost his son a decade back and right now he was involved in the investigation of his missing wife, Carla Yeager. The man probably had a tough luck. 

“I will help you with my team, but if you are responsible we are not gonna hide your shit under the carpet, Erwin will take up your case, he is the Chief Legal Officer for Ackerman, you can continue to work till then.” Levi said in an even voice. 

“Mr. Ackerman you will not regret it, in fact I am willing to give you a gift I have been secretly been working on. You will see how revolutionary IT IS.” The glint in his eyes was unsettling to Levi, even Hanji who was a shithead for all things crazy looked perturbed. 

“ Let me make this clear, it is not a deal, I am doing you a charity for no favors, you want to turn in your product , you legally file it and talk with Nanaba who will work with you on the patent, Hanji shall look at the clinical aspect, but it all depends on your product.”

Grisha smiled as Levi got up to leave, there was that sinister vibe which made him think why he was even helping this ass wipe. Hanji followed him normally till the door after which she got her annoying bounce and even more annoying smile on her goofy face, it read trouble. 

“Let’s go clubbing Levii~ “ Hanji said in her annoying falsetto , had she not been passionate about her work and so good he would have dumped her ass on the road. 

“No” He said emphatically, 

Well at least he had tried but , he did not know how did he ended up outside the FUCKING Strip Club, glowing all neon.


	2. Cherub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, Please do comment, it makes me understand what you guys like and don't and English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes.

Armin Arlert was crazy about his job; he may be too polite to jump and bounce like Hanji but his late hours spoke about his passion. Tinkering around at 2 am in a lab is not everyone’s idea of fun after all, even Hanji drove off somewhere. He looks up at all the neatly labeled chemicals on the shelves, the lab was definitely the best in this country and a dream to even work in it. Of course Armin had not always been this way, the workaholic , in fact the whole thing was contradictory to his image, people would think of cute hamster when they see his average face which somehow looked cute, maybe it was an appearance of a clumsy , non-threatening grown up man. His nose was small for his face and eyes too large, lips normal, his skin normal, his hair terrible, though it was all the style, he was by no means remarkable, but he still remembered when an angel had deemed to love him. 

It was stupid to think about a romance as a 10-year-old as his ultimate happiness but that is what he was. Maybe Eren was not an angel as per se, he was not saccharine sweet and polite, far from it, he would shout curse, his favorite being dickhead, apparently it made him feel cool, he would flip off finger and show his tongue to goad too many. A sore loser in any game and less than bright in any subject. But there was something about his mischief, that made him all the more likeable, he had the most remarkable eyes, even his father who was rare to come by, did not have it so remarkable, irony definitely been that it was his eyes. Eren was his mother’s son, Grisha was absent most of his life, in fact he only remembered him being their once and his eyes on Eren was disturbing, weird even to his 10 year old self, it made him feel uncomfortable, but Eren being brash or dimwit just did not see it. He had welcomed him with open heart, sitting on his lap and what should have made people’s heart melt made him freeze, the way Grisha’s hand went low. It seared it into his brain. 

After the dinner when Grisha had left for wherever he went, Carla had smiled and asked them play in Eren’s room, he heard them shouting about something, probably some women now that he thought about it. 

Back in Eren’s room which was filled with Cartoon posters of all the Marvel Heroes, Attack on Titan and other anime, Carla spoiled him crazy. Eren turned towards him after clicking the door closed and looked pensively at the floor, “I am sorry my folks are at it again, Dad always makes mom unhappy.” he said thoughtfully, a characteristic so unlike him and he wished dumbly he should not be thoughtful. 

“Hey, it is fine Eren, you seemed happy to see Mr. Yeager though.” Eren breaks into his easy smile, “Dad brings me these toys and figurine every time he is home. He has some friend, guess he is a big shot scientist.” He pouts and adds that “Though he has a few conditions on how I get them. Dick move I tell you.”

Armin is not sure he wants to hear it further, but he needs to know. “Eren what are they?” He tries to be nonchalant but by the display earlier he is not sure if he would like the answer. Eren blushes and seems embarrassed and had it been some other time, Armin would have blushed on the sheer intensity of his adorableness. “He last time asked me to stay in the tub when he had brought the toy and started talking about how I had grown up, yet I was his cherub. I mean whoever calls their son a cherub. I am a wolf if not a lion I tell you.” He grumbles, Armin is not sure if it is completely wrong, but something is off. “He had also asked me to go to bed early and said there will be a toy in bed if I” and here Eren faulters and turns away, Armin prods him to speak further, “It is fine Eren, go on”. 

“He was like I had to wear just my boxers, or I won’t get anything. I don’t it seems odd, his requests.” And Armin is sure they are odd, he is sure he will call CPS or ask his mom to call one but given his knowledge about crime through series they watched and was sure Eren did not understand, they can’t pinpoint anything. And probably he was reading up too much and Eren seemed okay?

Grisha could always say he was just gifting toys and the places were circumstantial and Eren would never speak against Grisha, unless he was made to see how some of these were wrong or weird and he might end up losing Eren’s friendship or be barred from meeting. He needed a plan if anything. Either ways he wanted to change the topic, feeling ill at the core. 

“Eren, another girl gave you a love letter, damn someone is famous.” It was true Eren was a sweetheart in school despite his potty mouth, and this was also the real reason why Armin was at his house, to know if he had accepted, his heart felt funny at the idea of him being with someone else. 

Eren scoffed, damn idiot, the perks of being gorgeous, Armin thought. “I will not accept any girl, I don’t know why they even write it, it is sooo soft move to even accept it.” He whined. 

Yes, Eren and his plans to be a hard guy, Armin was sure Eren thought Armin as someone who was under his wing, but it was clear as Mikasa saved his ass from whooping while Armin manipulated teachers on his behalf. It was nevertheless cute to see Eren so full of himself and smiling his brash goofy smile which made Armin want to squeeze him and cuddle the hell out of him, maybe they both, that is Mikasa and Armin were damned to love him. Armin just got an idea in his head and it might be fun to test it on Eren. He gleamed eerily at Eren, which made Eren take a wary look, so much for being a hard guy Armin thought. 

“You know,” Armin started casually, “I saw Connie kiss Shasha.” His voice hushed as though he was talking about world’s end, Eren sputtered and blushed heavily, well as expected, Armin smirked, of course internally. “And damn I am jealous, CONNIE is such a man.” 

“Hah, I can be a man, I have seen the X rated movies you know, it is an easy job, Ar.” Eren lied, of course he did, because Mikasa would have his head if he went close to any such stuff. 

“Prove it.” That is all Armin had to say and as brash the idiot was fell into the trap. 

The soft lips were on to him, gone before he could feel anything, Armin knew it was wrong but Eren’s blush proved he did not hate it. “Well it was longer, Eren!” 

Eren leaned in closer, his eyes shining brighter than the sun and his breath hitched at the sight. This boy was not an angel but a deity to be worshipped and Armin was happy to know him at all, the kiss was sloppy but Eren’s innocence made Armin’s heart melt.

“Earth to Dr. Arlert” Gabi shouted, when had she even come in the lab, Gabi was a new intern in the Product marketing department and had bumped into Armin when he was running errand just last Friday, she was not that much younger than Armin, probably a year or two, but he already felt like her brother, there was Eren’s innocence in her that Armin wanted to protect. “Is that a tear I see?” 

Armin had not realized that his eyes were watery, he wanted to blame the acid fumes, but he had his protective goggles on, “I uh guess I am sleepy?” Armin finished stupidly.   
“Oh, Armin you should not work long hours. Anywaysss, I have a news,” Gabi’s smile was wide and cute but nothing to his Eren. “We are getting THE MYSTERIOUS Dr. Yeager on our team.” She finished with stars in her eyes and Armin just wanted to punch the wall, which was something as he was not the type to be violent, he would rather fuck someone mentally than break bones. 

With Grisha, he wanted to kill the man. If Eren did not survive why should that bastard, the hatred was real but he could not show his hostility openly, game rules demanded that you got close to someone to know their weaknesses before you cornered them. So, he gave a strained smile, unable to say anything. 

“The man is a genius,” Gabi continued to chirp,” I mean because of him Ackerman got the tech of regenerative meds, it has saved millions of lives and minted money like crazy for us. It is almost like getting an oil field.” She chuckled. He knew the man well alright, his methods were secretive, no company would bet on him except Levi’s, given their weird start and Levi’s unconventional rise, such rules were not regarded, they did not break them , they were just pragmatic, the media would have a field day had Erwin not helped make the black into white, the man was the best and Levi’s cleaner, Levi demanded the best. It was not like if they knew there was a man being abused by any of the experiments, despite rumours Levi was a man with heart. 

The rules were bended only while they were dealing with Grisha. After all most products were made in house where Levi took care no humanity or animality was hurt. The man despite all his secretive nature and vices was a trump card, his inventions, discoveries, brought Levi’s company to stand as number one, no one knew how he conducted his trials on meds, they had the most lethal components at times, but if one drop of arsenic can regrow your heart , why won’t you use it, Penicillin worked on this fact. His dirty tricks were overlooked as he was a god in the medical fraternity. The only way you dealt with him was Zeke mostly, maybe Levi was the only one who was given some access as a compensation for the trade brought in and now, he would set foot on Hanji’s turf. 

Armin liked nothing about this, but it might not be that bad to have the man of his hatred being near so that he could psychologically break him, for god he will, He will avenge Eren, Armin may not have called CPS then but he was not gonna hesitate now, this man had to be brought down.


	3. Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a dark chapter, trigger warning it contains non consensual sexual material.

Levi nursed his drink, the bar or whatever this shady establishment was, was giving him an aneurysm attack with the lights shining. It did look fancy and only select few were there, but it was not void of the teen devils, bouncing on whatever song was playing. Hanji Zoe was somewhere with her beau Moblit, which was good as he could not handle her shoving every blonde his way. Yes, he had thought of dating Erwin once but that was years ago, sadly Hanji thought that was his type.

Despite the judgement that day, the path forward had not been flowery, he was under Erwin Smith’s dad as his ward, an army veteran, the man had taught him all he knew about life. Erwin had been almost a brother to him, the only person who was close to him. Erwin was a beckon in his miserable life, always perfect. Levi had been the silent freak to everyone, the boy who never talked, he was super smart for his age and also had been a scholarship student through out his life, but nothing good in him could wipe out his past. But Erwin, he did not judge him as a lil psycho kid, did not see him with disgust. It had not helped that that man was a package of perfect manners, good looks except the bushy eyebrows perhaps and intelligence. The man was good in sports as well. 

Levi had misinterpreted the awe as attraction and had by mistake told this to Hanji who was also in the same college and hence this misunderstanding continues to this age, Levi had been politely turned down by Erwin though when he had tried to share his feeling and as usual that bastard had been extremely polite, somehow not hurting him. 

“Levi don’t fall for someone because you are awed, love because you want it.” 

Levi was grateful, because his later experiences taught him he was not into dominant men, after all he loved to control. 

Levi surreptitiously checked the men out, he was gay alright. While there were some attractive men, none he could like, cute ass but average face, bright eyes but okay skin. Maybe he was extremely picky, but Hanji was right, he had not dated. After the Erwin episode, he had put himself on the task of building up his company. Every second of day, from winning the sponsor money for Biomedical Hackathon to getting Venture Capitalists, to aggressive acquiring of companies, to building a brand. Levi had worked hard and had no time for love but now at 30, he could try. Maybe. 

“Man, tonight’s show is going to be filthy” some old bald man was almost groping his cock, Levi scrunched his face with disgust. 

“I almost did not get the ticket.” He continued. “The rose will finally be broken” Levi wanted to run away from this pig’s fantasy, his labored breath made him puke on that man’s shoes. 

As if the man felt Levi squirm, he looked his way with leering eyes, which was met with stern stare and Levi had never been so satisfied as he was to see the man back away. Hallelujah for his gangster face. While this man flinched, his equally disgusting company felt like running his mouth. “Sir, you should join, it will make even a straight man gay, this bastard here cheats on his wife daily now.” They both cackled. Levi had no interest in and almost got up from his seat, but before he could leave, the other man shoved an odd ticket in his hand, winking. 

Now it was not like he had anything to do and unfortunately Hanji would not leave anytime soon. He might as well check it out, it was an odd curiosity and he should know better, they could be some salesman giving free tickets. Whatever it was, he would check it out. You live only once and all that jazz. Or maybe it was the alcohol in system making him consider, if anything he will come back with a new story for his friends to laugh at, the Levi Ackerman in a strip club cum bar. He liked seeing them smile at times. Yes it was his martini speaking. 

The room was relatively less shady, considering how this was a secret room underground. He had texted Hanji that he was going to take a long shit and he should not be disturbed. Nothing like the bar which had seizure inducing lights and drinks all around, this gave off an opulent feel, the people all had been handed a black mask which covered all their face before entering. There was signal jammer probably because the phones were not working, men and women all were there, dressed elegantly but something was off, their manner was that of people going to watch their first porn. He just hoped he had not committed a mistake coming down here alone, it was not fear but more like his intuition saying that he won’t like what he was going to see. There weren’t a lot of people, probably just around 50 and the hall could handle 200 plus people easily. 

The seating was interesting, a man escorted him to a large table right near the stage where no one else joined him, some tables had multiple people while others were like his. It was peculiar arrangement, but he was glad for the sense of privacy that the distance between the table gave. 

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen” The MC announced in a husky voice and the light around him dimmed until only the stage was visible. “Tonight, is the night you all waited for, the night where the devil will be unleashed.” 

“With the popular demand of making the show raunchier, we have consented to your demands to make the show filthier. The doors will remain locked until the show is finished and anyone who wants to go anywhere will be escorted, of course it is for your safety. There in the middle of the table you will find all that you need." Levi looked at the bowl which was sort of out of his reach due to his fucking height, but yeah now that he noticed they were indeed odd sex toys, any doubts about this being a church congregation was broken. 

“You can touch yourselves if you want, after all no one can stop once he is on stage to be our little pet. Destroyed in front of everyone.” And Levi knew this was not just burlesque, it was something he wanted no part of, fuck his curiosity.

“Without any delay lets bring him out for your personal entertainment. Let him be defiled and leered at, let your inner masters and mistresses enjoy to the fullest.” And as though the light was not dim enough, every light was switched off, all Levi could see was what was near him, his table gave him the perfect view of what was there, LED screens were switched on for the back seats. 

Not that it was necessary, a man to his left was already fondling with his partners large breasts. Something about the move triggered a memory from long back, his mother’s predicament was a reason he could not even consider fucking a woman. 

There was a breathy, haunting humming, it almost felt like someone was singing into your ears. And one of the spotlight was powered on and there in the middle was perhaps the most gorgeous view he had ever seen, it was a scene from lewdest of dreams, a perfect human being, with lightly tanned skin which had pinkish hue. bound in black rope which crisscrossed all over his torso, the man had long limbs and lean muscles, his fingers were almost feminine and long, eyes blind folded, he had probably been waxed all over, his skin was smooth, the epitome of flawless. Perhaps it was his damned face that would broke any will, the beautiful angular face which looked androgynous, his beautiful full rosy red lips were kissable, his cheeks were glowing red as though he had run a hundred mile even his ears were cute. The cute nose and arched eyebrows. He was perfect. 

And without realizing, Levi was rock hard in his pants, his rational side blew out of the window. His brain was now stuck on the perfect man on the stage. He noticed another man with him in black leather pants and two-toned hair, the man was attractive he guessed, of course nothing to the man bound and on display, his face had reminiscence of a horse.

He turned the sub around so that his beautiful ass and strong back was to the audience and man Levi could not have two favorite memories in one night. Levi wanted to run his tongue over that Adonis's spine and bite that rump. The said Adonis was roughly brought to his knees by the horse face, so that he was in doggy position with his plump derriere out in display, with a golden butt plug on display and Levi’s dick twitched. 

Mr. Horse touched the ass of his slave and Levi felt his jaw clench, the angel was a performer, not his he reasoned but his inner devil, did not like it at all. Angel’s ass was slapped a bit too hard, and as though he was trained, the man spread them perfectly, his knees were quivering under him but apart from that the man stood still, he did not even mewl. There was someone who hooted to spank harder and the horse face smirked and gave another harsh spank which made the boy whimper inaudibly, had it not been for the mic attached, no one would have heard the breathy noise. There was an electric quality to the air, the tension seeping in and the mere intensity and the lewd image would have made others come and Levi did not want to think about it. His focus was on the quivering legs spread in front of him. 

Horse face bent down and removed the butt plug, making a squelching noise and a white liquid cum seep out, man that pink hole which made his breath hitch, the LED screen magnified and showed that plump ass. The screen showed another image of the boy’s face, when a ball gag was forced in his mouth, the image was debauched. The act calculated when a riding crop was suddenly hit on the boy’s skin.

“Count with me.” Was the whisper from the horse. Too near to the ear of his Angel. Levi and he was sure everyone else felt like a voyeur watching a secret session and something about this intimacy did not bode well with Levi. 

And all of a sudden there was a repeated motion and another strike came, this time harder than the other one,making the ass jiggle deliciously. The horse bent and cooed lightly and caressed the boy as though he had not been so rough with him. As soon as the horse rose to his feet, he struck the boy again and again and again and again. The repeated motion was almost cruel.

The screen showed the boy’s ass becoming impossibly red with each strike and also his face where his teeth was biting his lips harshly, there was something off about the scene though, his face and body was quivering but it did not look like he was pleasured, his silent cries were harsh and not sexy. 

The strikes continued, faster and harder, anyone could see that it was getting painful and any lust that was flowing through his system evaporated. Levi felt like this was abuse, as though he woke up from trance, his dick deflated as quickly as it had erected, he noticed multiple filthy men who were stroking their dicks openly many had their pants soiled, even women were rubbing their clits vigorously, as though the pain was not real on that haunted face, none were worried about the boy’s pain. He saw a tear come through his folds and fall to the ground which oddly caused people in room to become more excited. The realization hit hard, they saw him as nothing but a doll or a puppet and not a human. 

“Shall we change the tool?” The disgusting horse growled too near to his angel,moving his hips in the motion that implied he wanted to hump him and the crowd shouted in joy. He saw the boy’s face contort, but he could not say if it was anger or fear. Horse face took a paddle and as if the strikes were not harsh before, they became harder, faster and had more force and precision. This finally broke the boys silence and brought on a blood curdling shout out of him, even the gag could not muffle his shouts anymore. And Levi felt ill to the core, his heart plunged and he wanted to either run away from the scene or go to the stage and punch the filthy disturbing bastard and set fire to the whole room but as though he was stuck to his seat, he just watched as the boy was next forcefully milked while the painful strikes continued, his beautiful cock roughly grabbed and pulled back and forth in the horse’s hand, the boy visibly wanted to get away from the abuser, his squirms seemed to only turn the people around him more lusty.

This was a nightmare, Levi concluded, there was nothing sexy to it, as if to finish the torture the boy came in the man’s hand. The bastard licked his hand happily and gave a bow to the audience which slowly erupted in a clap, IT was a nightmare. The light again dimmed and the next moment when it was on, the stage was as empty as Levi’s heart. All his years in underground meant he had seen disturbing aspects of life, but the fact that it happened in this pristine society, in this opulent room with many people who were perhaps influential people left him fucked. There was no word in his brain, he just wanted to run away. It was like watching his mother suffer all over again but again just like last time, he could not save. HE never could save.


	4. Wile World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Last chapter was dark, this is darker, I want everyone to feel his pain and hence the work is explicit.

“Old Man, Doctor, damn your pet mints money” Rod Reiss guffawed, “And just as you claimed, not a mark stays. What in the freaking world is the magic that you use?”

The alleyway where they stood was dark, but near to the strip club. The neon lights acting as a distraction for anyone who looked this way.

Besides Rod, Forest eyes or what he had nicknamed the boy, stood in black hoodie and jeans, his face covered in the hoodie so no one passing by could guess his identity, or maybe it was also so that they could hide the collar around his neck. Albatross’s around the neck and shit, not that Rod or Grisha cared what the saying was. The boy was still, with his head bowed.

“It was just what, his fifth appearance? This boy is a miracle, it is a pity you do not allow people to see his real eyes.” Rod continued as though anyone cared about what he said, “Anyway here is your cut, with each ticket worth 1000 dollars, we have 50,000 in just one night, I still don’t like that you get 30 of it.” He grumbled.

“Mr. Reiss, if it was not for my specimen you would not be earning any, keep that in mind and with what you have planned for future events, his skills and abilities will be needed.” Grisha’s voice was smooth as butter but devoid of any emotions.

“Get in the car” And the boy followed him without any buts, Rod was not complaining about the money, he was a businessman he could always manipulate the pay, he just needed some blackmail material, till then he will compromise, but somewhere he felt there was more to the boy and that man. The way his command worked, the boy it seemed won’t even blink without his permission. He had been involved in human trafficking for a while, but this was perhaps most eerie to watch. Not that Rod was going to look the Gift horse in the mouth. For all he knew the boy made money, was a great catch, did not even speak forget about complaining and was through and through perfect sexual bitch. Maybe some day he will use him personally, maybe.

Rod watched the car zoom into the night, the doctor gave off nothing, he always wore a cape when he met anyone, it was funny honestly. He went by the name of doctor, took everything in cash and left no traces. It was honestly his second time meeting him, normally a Mr. Monkey met him, funny name but that is what he liked himself being called it seemed. Rod had tried to get underground spies to get something about them, but the only info he had was they did many businesses with many aliases, but no one knew their identity. They were phantoms so to speak. He would keep at it, meanwhile he can perhaps get the boy to give private shows.

* * *

The dinner looked like a normal affair, just three grown up men who looked related having their food, there was silence except for occasional clinks of cutlery. The food had been cooked by Zeke, a simple Chicken in sweet and sour sauce with bread on side.

“Eat Eren” Grisha’s voice held authority, “No one likes a body with no meat on it and Zeke, I want alone time with Eren tonight. Carla would be proud of how good of whore her son is.” Eren knew the day today, unlike every other day that he did not care to remember. Today was his mother’s birthday, he wanted to remember her kind smiles, her sweet scolding when he stole the warmly baked cookies. The bedtime stories and gentle kiss to his forehead. He wanted to cry because his twisted and disgusting fate did not even deserve to remember that pure human soul. He who spread his legs for his father every night, he who had started to enjoy the pain, it reminded him how pathetic his existence was, or perhaps it reminded he had an existence at all. Tonight, would be no different.

Zeke nodded in acquiescence to Grisha, the man was at least the less sinful of all of them. He was following orders because he had no other choice, it was no secret that Carla’s death was no accident. It was a silent agreement that whoever opened their mouth to talk about the status quo would be next to the grave. Grisha got up and Zeke picked up the plates, Eren was not to work, it was one of those psychological tactics of making the grown-up man dependent on Grisha. He ordered Zeke to work on menial care that Eren required and Grisha would do the intimate tasks, pick up Eren and give him bath or brush his teeth, dress him up in dresses not meant for a grown- up son. Nothing about it was because he cared, it was just to keep his prized possession in the epitome quality.

And as usual Zeke saw Eren being carried down the stairs to the Basement, he may not look light but he was, his muscle mass had been reduced using some god forsaken trials, experiment or something , nothing about Eren’s body was his own anymore, he was being carved slowly to be a doll for the man’s use.

_Bit by bit._

Zeke sighed and got up to leave, he would rather not hear the loud screams that would soon ensue.

* * *

Levi had not been able to eat anything as soon he came back to his apartment, the despicable act had not been that long, but it felt like he was stuck for the eternity. He had wanted to go around and search for the boy, try and save him but a burly man came towards him as though realizing his intentions and had come and escorted him out of the door. It was for best because right now he could not save him, and he did not even know if the boy was performing or he needed him.

Fuck rationality.

Levi had zoomed out in full speed, some how stumbled into the shower letting the scalding water fall on him, but it did not work, his mind flew from his mother’s horrified expression on that fateful day to this boy’s brave attempt to not show any emotions, it seemed like the boy realized how his feelings only turned on these monsters.

He punched the shower stall and the glass shattered satisfyingly while the blood oozing out of his tiny cuts mixed with the warm water, pain had once healed him, and he hoped it will heal him again. After calming himself somewhat he took up the broom to clean whatever glass pieces were left and immaculately sanitized and covered his wounds.

The bed gave him no peace, the sleep did not come.

* * *

In a whole different place, in some dungeon under the mansion, the thoughts were repeated in an entirely different man’s mind. Grisha had been extra rough today. Drilling him in with his dick without any lube or preparation, the painful scream and blood coming out of his opening making him harder, Eren had screamed if only to take out all the emotions that had built up today, the humiliating show and now this, he had longed learned that hiding his cries from Grisha did nothing, Grisha was what he was, no one saved and hence Eren had given up holding back, breaking down and crying and shouting every time he was raped by his father. He had tonight whispered disgusting tales of how he would have made Carla suck Eren’s cock if she were alive in here, how he would have loved to stroke himself seeing his two precious beauties together. Eren could not take it, he wanted to bite and so he did, Hard enough on the jugular vein to make Grisha shout and hiss, a part of him satisfied but he knew he would be punished now. But who cared, he was a monster, Frankenstein’s creation handmade by Grisha.

Grisha had got up and lit up a cigarette calmly, it seemed Grisha was happy for Eren’s misstep. After taking a few puffs and stroking his dick a few times, Grisha came down to his inner thighs, Eren’s breath caught with fear as well as anticipation, oh how he loved pain, it made him alive, took his mind away from who was on top of him, helped him. And as though doing Eren a favor Grisha pressed the burning cigarette butt to Eren’s thigh, near his opening, hearing Eren shout with pain.

“My son, my dear son, you should not hurt your father, you know that right? I had taught you and yet,” He heard Grisha growled, “Yet you disobey, do you know how much I care for you? You are all that is left to me. Eren that is how much I care, world is wile, you saw it tonight, Daddy did not want to share but he had to teach his Little Baby Eren a lesson. Show you how no one cares, but me, I love you. If you are angry, just ask daddy, I will let you bite me. Come Eren, suck Daddy dry. Take the white cum into you.”

And as soon as his babbling stopped, the signs of torture had also disappeared, his skin had healed flawlessly. And Eren felt his numb side take over, escape, feel nothing, remember nothing. That is how he survived.

Soon Grisha came in Eren’s mouth and smeared his semen over Eren in a show of marking his territory and left Eren alone in the darkness and his even darker thoughts.

_The bed gave him no peace,_

_the sleep did not come._


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would like to thank everyone of you who have left kudos and commented, they make me want to write more. I have been writing one chapter at a time. And for all my other lovely readers, please do like the chapter and comment to let me know what you like and don't :)

Erwin knocked at the glass door, kind of counter productive given that Levi could definitely see him through but being in business with Levi meant he was well aware of the man’s need for privacy and who was Erwin to break rules, however um, interesting they were.

Levi looked up from his computer, despite the wealth the man had amassed, the size of cubicle or furniture was not bigger than what was necessary, he was a man of action and not someone who was prone to artifice like many of his stature. Erwin entered, closing the glass door meticulously behind him. He was the man who maintained artifice on their higher-up’s behalf. While Levi and Hanji were crude but good at work, Erwin kept up the appearance for the sake of the people to see the mirage of what this company stood and it's people stood for, while he was officially just a legal head, he was the one who pulled the propaganda. 

“Here are the quarterly reports, the Indian government has agreed to our demands of giving waiver on taxes for next five years if we expand the manufacturing consignment. Hanji’s drug K-08 for autism is on it’s last stages of trial and will be passed by the FDA by next 2 weeks at last and as you requested the tie-up with Lion Hill Hospital group has been finalized, we may have a function to attend this Friday.” Erwin said in his crisp business like voice, making sure to leave out what Levi desperately wanted to hear. 

  
Levi merely nodded, those weren't the things that he had called Erwin, he trusted the man to do what was asked of hi. Levi stared at him frustrated, while Erwin like the big ass royal monster he is, gracefully sat on the chair opposite to him. Maybe it was an oxymoron but who cared. “What about looking into the place that I asked for?”

“What place, Levi?” Erwin had the balls to chuckle, Motherfucker knew what place, he never went around asking about strip clubs. “Oh, do you mean that famous _strip club?_ ” Erwin tried to blink innocently but still it was his worm like eyebrows that took the center of attention, too bad for him, Levi knew him too well. 

“Damn well I do, now stop acting like an incompetent shit head and give me the details.” Levi’s said in a calm voice, a voice was not to be taken lightly. “You did not tell anything to Hanji, did you?” and here Levi’s voice was skeptic. Man, Erwin wanted to laugh, this scary man being wary of Hanji was a joke, they could not hurt Levi ever, or um maybe they could, but that was besides the point. 

“Don’t worry Levi, Hanji is as oblivious as ever and you are no fun for not taking being teased,” Erwin continued in the business like voice, “Rod Reiss, the drug cartel owner is the one who owns it majorly , of course his dealings are covered up by the local police, perfect ruse as the Head of Department’s son is the one who has the stakes on his behalf. Some Jean Kirstein, he is an aspiring porn director or something.”

Erwin puts down the file with the number of the person to be contacted underlined in red. Trust Erwin to do a thorough job in short time. “There is something more though, the establishment had briefly come under radar by the same police station but of course like many such cases, the charges of human trafficking and underage sexual abuse were dropped. Ofcourse it is word of mouth but this girl Mikasa Ackerman had been on it, suspended as soon as the case was dropped and later transferred, she is now working with the FBI though.”

“Mikasa Ackerman, I want you to contact her, she could be useful for us later.” Of course contacting meant they would pay her a visit and try to make her partial to their corporation, the businesses don’t always work on talent, especially not something as big as Ackerman Organization. They just happened to be less corrupt and more manipulating, no one could deny that they were professional with their dealings.

“Good job Erwin” And that was Levi’s way of saying Erwin to leave.

X

Levi parked his silver Mc Laren Speedtail outside the Paradis Titan strip club once again. Rod Reiss was personally waiting outside for Levi, he knew coming here without subterfuge was a bad idea, all that covered up his identity was his long brown jacket with black rimmed glasses, normal attire considering it was snowing heavily, but he wanted to drive his intent through. Everyone from the front desk to the back halls had been asked to clear away so no one could see. They both took off their respective coat.

“Mr. Ackerman you should have asked us to come to you honestly.” Rod Reiss said in his good businessman voice, Levi wanted the man to be away from anything he owned. He did not need his name entangled in anymore shit but alas here he was alone. He could not trust anyone with this job, the less people knew the better.

“I wanted to see everything with my own eyes before I make any deal.” He said in a monotonous voice, the place had many back rooms it seemed, the exterior did not give anyone the idea of the structure inside. Levi noted to ask for the name of the man who built this place in the back of his mind. They were escorted to this fancy and elegant room, filled with flowers and shit all over, something about this place suffocated him, maybe it was knowing a tad bit about what went on and this only firmed his resolve further.

“Let’s cut to the business, I was there at your show last Friday and I am highly interested in that sub of yours.” He saw Reiss’s disgusting eyes gleam before he went back to neutral. “What is his price?”

“Sir, you know we don’t sell our people, that would be highly wrong.” Levi kept up his threatening façade, it was not gonna be the first time this place has had mysterious disappearances of their workers and he knew enough about the working of such shady businesses to know that how they worked. “But if you like we can give you a taste of our goods, of course at the right price.”

“How much?”

“He does bring in a lot of interest but then again who are we to say no, maybe a couple of millions and I could see to what you want, but of course I am only considering handing him over because I trust you to be good to him.” He hated hypocrites like these. Acting like a good Samaritan, no one bought these ugly lines, but Levi played along.

“5 million and I will hand pack him to wherever you want. It will a tough task though, there are many parties involved, sir” Reiss continued babbling, enunciating all that was wonderful about the good, from perfect hygiene to his beautiful demeanor to his obedience. 

Levi hated talking about him as a livestock, but he had to do it.

“I am ready to double it if you make sure there are no trails of this meeting or where he went.” Levi made sure he understood the hidden threat behind his words. 

“Of course Sir.”


	6. Cheese Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a moment

Levi could not help stealing glances at the beautiful man, the said man boy had his eyes caste down, hands in his pocket. The boy had not said a word since they left the establishment. Levi rolled the windows down, letting the sweet wind hit them lightly, the weather was so cheery today in contrast with the environment inside the car. Levi had been bad with feelings, but he could sense something was really off.

“Brat, you can switch on the radio.” Damn why did he sound that nervous. He clearly was too affected, so much for his bitch ass no expression. The boy looked at him and damn it was creepy how his beautiful eyes held no expression. They were blank, beautiful and blank. 

“R A D I O?” Levi spelled out and huffed, “Nevermind” and used his hand to fiddle with the digital display when the ‘smack that’ blared. Levi grumbled and felt the damn cheeks heat up, yeah so much for his bitch face and no-nonsense attitude, he agreed he knew the song from that one disastrous truth and dare game, where he had seen the tragic scene unfold of Hanji gyrating her ass on Erwin’s face and that man had seemed to leer and his jack coming out of the box, he knew the perfect ones were the freaky ones but shit man he had been horrified and probably went to bleach his eyes later on.

Back to present where Levi tried to put on something worth his reputation which was diminishing after each consecutive songs like ‘anaconda’ and ‘My humps’ , though he would never agree that the real reason was his stupid ass crush on the said boy who sat motion less except,

He chuckled,

Damn even if giant ass naked men started eating people, they would not be able to garner his attention away. The chuckle was too precious, but it was gone as soon as it happened with a successive terrified expression. What was the boy afraid of?

“Sorry, the people listen to all the wrong things.” He explained unnecessarily and glanced at the boy through the rear view mirror and damn he looked gorgeous in his too short shorts, baggy shirt and knees tucked under his chin, yes he had his feet on the cover but Levi was ready to make to sacrifices even If that tiny detail irked his inner cleaning fairy. The sight of hair blowing in the wind and his side profile was stunning, the man was stunning and damn he was now repeating it like a sap.

“Are you hungry?” a loud tummy growl answered, and the boy scrunched his eyebrows together before a tiny blush took over his cheeks and no, he won’t repeat how stunning the boy was. He replied with a tiny nod and Levi took a turn to the nearest food joint.

* * *

“May I have your order?” The buxom lady in too tight of a skirt asked, her bleached hair propped around her spilling tits and she was too near to the brat. She had initially tried to be coy to him almost bending to show her nipples, too bad he was gay for her. His bitch face had turned her off soon enough. Except that bitch was hitting on his company.

He cleared his throat, “We will have two large Cheese-burger, with some Peri Peri fries and two large non iced coke.”

“Sure sir” Damn even her sultry voice was grating, why did people think talking in shrill voice will let them have their way was beyond him.

“So brat, what is your name?” He questioned, yeah he had almost bought him out of that hell hole but he did not know his name, at least not his real name.

The boy looked at him, again there was that fear and opened his mouth, but no voice came out. Levi sat their patiently not knowing what to do and yeah while he was happy to get him here with him, he was reminded how little if at all he knew anything about him.

“Eren” His voice was boyish, but the timid manner made him almost sound younger than he was. Levi wanted to say that name out loud just to try it out on his tongue, and wow he even thought his name was beautiful. It did seem Levi was going lunatic today.

“Eren, that is uh good.” And his communication skills dwindling, not that he had much. Erwin was the master of that, he just added shit and fucks in between most. It grated his nerves that Eren again was looking down, as though the dumb white table was more appealing and before he knew it, his hand was suspended in air, below Eren’s chin and as soon as his hand came nearer, he retrieved his hands quickly when he saw the pure terror in them. Levi even felt the chills run through him, he was said to be bad at emotions, but this was so off that even Levi could perceive that Eren had gone through something terrible. 

“I am sorry”, the rest of the time was spent in awkward silence till the lady sauntered herself close to them, bending unnecessarily low while keeping the plates.

When he saw her reach up to touch Eren’s shoulder, he quickly grasped her wrist, there was a smile on her face which wiped out when she saw the cold expression on Levi. If looks could speak it would read, “touch him and I will cut your fingers off.”

Man, he spoke that out loud, something was weird today. She visibly gulped and left them alone except the few offended looks she threw, which was fine by Levi as long she stayed away.

Levi looked at Eren who was looking at him with surprise, well he had assumed the boy to be angry because no matter how you see he was not his property, which reminded him of the topic he needed to talk with him about.

“Eat, we need to talk later.” Levi spoke looking down on his own plate of fat and oil, well it was the nearest place for food and Eren was hungry and he was sure he could sweat it out later in gym. He was surprised at sudden moan that escaped Eren and went to his cock.

The boy unaware of the affect he had on Levi, was looking at the burger like it was the most beautiful thing alive, err whatever state it was in and Levi did not realize that he was staring at him with his own fork suspended, yes he ate his with one bitches. The look of pure joy was mind blowing , it was the first time that his eyes was glowing since he met Levi and Levi was taking note on opening a chain of cheese burgers if it would please the beauty in front of him, heck he will leave everything and become a cook.

A lone tear was running down the beautiful eyes, Levi scrambled to wipe his tear with a clean tissue and Eren flinched lightly but daintily took the tissue in his own hand and wiped his tears before he broke down crying silently with his shoulder trembling.

Levi so wished he had been better at comforting, better knew how to handle or even understand why the boy was crying, there was no noise, just lone tears falling. The boy quickly wiped them off and schooled his feature to his nothingness, well too late because Levi knew that this boy who sat in front of him could be so much more than the empty doll he was right now. Those eyes in that brief second spoke alot, fuck Levi for not understanding the what but he did speak a lot. Levi got up and said he would wash his dirty hands and come but as soon as he could leave, the boy gripped his shirt with mayo and oil covered hands, Levi seriously did not care about the fancy white shirt or his cleaning OCD, the haunting eyes were asking him to stay or take him with him.

He nodded and asked the boy to follow him which he did, from the time to the bill payment to the car.

They both drove by silently, the sun was setting outside and casting a glow on the ethereal boy, his hair shining copper and the rhythmic fall and rise of the chest with light snoring being the only sound in the car. Soothing Levi's nerves. He debated if he should switch on the radio lightly but assumed it would disturb the sleeping boy and instead concentrated on the road, not realizing he was humming with a rare smile on his face.

He did not know what and why he had got Eren, yes the deal was shady and he had promised himself to stay away from this side of the world forever, but something in him did not care and even celebrated this transgression of his own promise. All that mattered either ways was the brat sleeping soundly beside him, healing his fucked up soul. 

* * *

“’Kasa Head wants your head.” Connie, her partner chuckled after making his ill-timed joke, the lady in question just looked at Connie with a stare before entering the room where a bald man sat.

“Pixis, Sir.” She said succinctly. Her hands giving a brief salute as she stood in the middle of the room.

“Ackerman, take a seat and it is fine, you do not have to be so formal.” The man looked haggard, she ruminated that either he was older than he said he was or all the drinks had done him bad. “I want you to take this case of Rod Reiss’s death, it is said he collapsed randomly on his way to home, he is a mafia man so there could be many leads but no conclusion, either ways I count on you to do justice before we close it like all else.”

“But, Sir, I am on the Jeager family case. I can’t take anymore at the time.” Her voice rose, no she was not giving her only motivation up.

“See, Mikasa, you are like an almost a daughter to me, if I ever thought of having one. Well a weirdly good looking one.” He pointed towards his face and chuckled. She smiled at the old man, he had helped him throughout and unofficially even adopted and funded her through college after the deaths of Eren and Carla, the thought still brought tears to her. The Child Protective Service had deemed the household and Grisha not competent for her custody, well the man had not even fought, too eager to let go. She hated and suspected him all along and hence had worked hard to become detective/police so she could solve this case. She needed answers for her sake if not her dead family’s.

“Mikasa look dear, I know and I have fought to make sure you work on this case and you know all the partiality BS we had to put up with. I am not taking it away from you, I will try and make sure you keep it on sides, but you need something of an accomplishment in your career and that case won’t help. You also need distraction. Take this up, sweetie and I will even make your favorite cheese-burger at home to make up, what say?” She smiled at the senile man, fondly remembered the first thing she had asked of the man after the tragic day, it was _Eren’s_ Favorite and her way to not let go on him and her mother. To hold on to some memories, too bad she could not finally say to him that he was right, the cheese-burger tasted better than potato curry, but he still was wrong about the coke on the side. If only she could. 

“I am not a kid papa.” She mumbled with a light blush and smile.

“Sad because you shall always be one for me.”


	7. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS, I beg XD and thank you for everyone who is supporting me

_The sun was really harsh against his skin, despite being used to the heat it scorched his body, he felt like he was on fire. He tried to move away from the spot but found his hands and legs were tied, the rope roughly scratching against his pre-pubescent baby soft skin. He felt hungry but he could not scream, his voice was gagged by a disgusting dirty clothe, he could taste dirt and his own vomit through the material._

_He felt panic rise, he tried to open his eyelids which felt too heavy and painful to move. The scenery in front of him was something akin to wild west movies, all he could see was dust and dried up trees. He wondered if he was in hell, it seemed like it, he mentally started saying sorry for all the wrong deeds he had committed in his 10 years of life span. He apologized his mom for stealing her freshly baked cookies, he apologized to the fish he had forgotten to feed that one day when he got too busy on his PS, he apologized to Armin for calling him girly, he was sure it was douche baggy of him, he apologized to Mikasa for relying on her to complete his homework while he would run off in the field to chase the butterfly, his body was aching in places he never knew existed, his back was sore and stung, in fact it stung everywhere, he realized in his delirium that he was tied to a tree._

_The rope chafed and made his ankle bleed, and his last thought was of the last Christmas he had spent with his family and the warmth he had felt that chilly winter before his eyes gave up and he felt himself slip in a comatose._

_._

_._

_He felt someone lick his ears shell before he felt it. It was slobbering and disgusting, he also belatedly realized that someone had their hand down his pants and there was cold slimy feel and he felt he wanted to get away. His mom had spoken about bad touch and how he shout out when he felt someone touched his down there, but how do you complain against your own father?_

_He tried shouting but the gag muffled it , the terror in his eyes only seemed to encourage his dad further, his little mind could not understand and he felt tears run through his eyes which was promptly licked, like he was not even allowed to cry._

_‘We will have to keep you here until the police settles back at home munchkin.’_

* * *

Levi heard the muffled scream from the other side of the bed, he heard Eren keel over himself, years of training for MMA and other art forms had made his body and mind alert and he was roused too quickly. He was not sure what he should do though, so he tried shaking the boy awake, he felt himself panicking as the screams increased in their volume.

‘Stop please stop!’ he heard Eren whisper.

Levi heard himself say something soothing , he had never done this to anyone and he felt completing useless being of no use to Eren and in his panic he knew he was mumbling dumb stuff about how he should think of Ice cream as though Eren could hear and understand. He felt Eren shiver and tremble in fear and there were tears falling and he knew a bit about bad dreams himself. They sucked but this was seemed terrible, especially how he wasn’t roused despite the violent shaking.

Levi took a breath and tried hugging him, which was extremely awkward for him as he had again never tried hugging a fellow human apart from his mom as a baby but strangely it seemed to calm the boy better than before. He whispered what he thought one would whisper to a baby. He sucked at it but at least the trembling and fit had subsided and Eren again had his serene face on. He jotted down on his mental notes to learn about night terror and how to calm and to get Eren a psychiatrist.

Before Levi realized, he fell asleep with his arms around Eren, feeling like he was made to do this.

* * *

Levi woke up groggily, but he felt well rested, it had been years since he felt like he truly had slept. He could feel the sun hit his eyes and obscuring his view before he lightly rubbed his eyes and face out and when his vision adjusted man, he felt like he was in heaven and Eren was looking down on him.

The duvet was propped beautifully around the golden torso which the morning rays hit so beautifully, making the man glow ethereally. Levi simply wondered if this is what Gods looked like in heaven and he was not even a pious man. Perhaps it was seconds later that he realized that his God was looking on him with wonder, like he was the one who was incredulous. The look held so much awe that Levi would have squirmed had he been less of a man.

‘Good morning Eren’ Levi offered, and he looked amused in the way Eren’s eyes went wider as though it was possible for them to look bigger, then he flushed a beautiful crimson before bringing his palm to probably block his morning breath and jerked away from Levi.

‘Cute’ Damn did he say that out loud?

And if anything, he should have been bothered about it, but he was not and in fact had never let anyone stay in his bed after sex for them to share morning breath. But it seemed apart from making Levi a poet waxing his beauty, Eren was also doing wonders to his OCD of cleanliness. He knew it was excessive, but well he had never given a damn of how or what people thought before this day.

Eren made him question his life choice as well it seemed and he had only been with Levi for 24 hours now and fuck they had overslept, he thought mildly against surprised at himself on how he did not care about this too.

Eren looked down, ‘Master, I am sorry for sleeping in your bed and then watching you and then I also smelt filthy, please punish me.’ He said genuinely and fuck Levi felt incredulous, he would have laughed had he known less about Eren, and well he did know nothing about him but some how his words hit him wrong.

‘Don’t call me Master’ he watched Eren flinch away, okay that had come out too aggressive.

‘Err sorry, I just mean you don’t have to call me that, call me Levi.’ Now Eren looked shocked, and then he scrunched his face in confusion and mild hurt or maybe it was indignity.

‘Master does not want me?’ Eren pouted slightly but Levi needed to talk and yes this is why he needed to talk.

‘Eren get ready, take a bath or a shit or both and brush your teeth and wear something and come and meet me downstairs.’ Levi got up and left the boy, no despite how he had happened to get Eren to bed he did not own him and hence he needed to do the right thing and set him free.

Levi felt like he did not rinse himself hard enough, he almost was loath to let the smell of Eren over him go away. After the short shower and his business, he wore the loose black T-shirt with grey jogger pants. He looked at himself and deemed himself presentable enough to meet Eren.

Eren was waiting downstairs looking adorable in his hoodie and wait, what was the guy wearing underneath. His legs were in full view and wait did he wax.

‘Master I-‘

‘Call me Captain if you wish but no Master and shit’ Eren smiled slightly, it was nice to see him smile and something told him it was a rare occurrence.

‘Okay Captain!’ And Levi decided he liked it, the sound of it and Eren saying it playfully. 

*Ring*

Levi checked his mobile and the spell was broken and Eren was back to his aloof closed of self. And Levi felt angrier for it, ‘What the fuck Erwin?’ He growled into the phone.

‘Well Hello to you Levi, it seems like a good Saturday huh?’ there was wry chuckle which Levi did not deem to reply. ‘Anyway, I have something important to ask you.’

‘Uh huh,’ He looked towards his brat stuffing his face with the large amount of food which had been prepared by Ymir, he would have to thank those lesbian helpers of his, though he normally hated how Ymir would call out his bullshit , he was glad for them because they were indeed like his nanny, he smiled when the boy gulped down the food with food and went for the thirds already.

‘Levi, I don’t doubt you but tell me, do you happen to do anything with Reiss’s death?’


	8. Heal

Mikasa took in the crime scene, it was not any different than those textbook cases. A drug mafia turns up dead in the alleyway within the shrouds of dark with no substantial witness. She leaned down to examine the body, her gloved clinical hand checking for any wounds that might help them to form a theory but it seemed the body had nothing wrong with it. It could very well be a man sleeping, had it not been for the horrified expression of shock etched on his face. There were no blood clots strangely, which made it look like it was a recent crime which was not possible, the body in fact had a healthy tone to it, again an anomaly.

The forensics team was busy collecting evidence, she turned around to see Rico busy with the black powder and luminol for any washed-up blood or fingerprints, they knew better than to expect anything but still their job was to collect evidence. Mikasa got up with a sigh, from the initial inspection it seemed that Pixis had been right, it will be a closed unsolved case soon. Such cases often were, with no lamenting kin, no huge media attention, no one chasing the killer, these cases were taken as a duty with detached passion and even if some fool was able to solve it, the political pressure or some high class nexus anyways stopped the ring from being busted. After all it was a convenient arrangement for many, and one link broken meant the worms will come to light.

She walked up to Connie who seemed to be flustered and busy flirting with Sasha, the head forensics sketch artist who in turn was busy making out with her warm potato buns.

‘How many times do I have to say no food near the crime scene and Connie did you talk to the people to get some lead?’ Connie looked up startled but as expected Sasha only stuffed her face more and turned towards her with closed lip smile before gulping her food. Mikasa mentally noted she would not indulge the Sasha the next time she complained about her figure becoming chubby.

‘Of course I did detective’ he smiled goofily towards Sasha as if to impress her who looked a bit shy herself and Mikasa only rolled her eyes at the display of affection between these two oblivious idiots. ‘But unfortunately, no one saw anything. From what we were able to gather one of the staffs said that Reiss as usual had stayed back late while everyone left and from the timing given the building was vacant after 12 am except of course the front bar which was working. We have retrieved the CCTV footage of the time but most of it is hazy, like you can’t see anything until 5 am in the morning where you of course see the cold body of Mr. Reiss lying on the foot path which leads towards his car.’ Mikasa hmmed in acknowledgement.

‘Good, I have to go now to an important court hearing, I take it you will make a thorough report?’ It was an order of course, not a question to which Connie salutes.

‘Hey is it Eren’s case court hearing?’ Connie’s voice held a strange sympathy to which Mikasa felt her eyes harden, she did not like talking about it to people, she did not like watching them give her a look of sympathy as though by fighting for justice for Eren she was the one hurting. When they still had not recovered his body, when Eren had been the one to suffer more, by fighting for him Mikasa was doing herself the favor of feeling like she had some reason to live. His cause was her obsession.

‘None of your business Springer.’ She turned around coldly and could feel that sympathy filled look concentrated towards her back. She knew they meant well but she also knew no one could do more than give her that look.

‘Detective, Miss, wait’ a man shouted almost running towards her. He bent down to catch his breadth when he was near her and she casted him the annoyed look. He was making her late, she only had 40 mins and 25 were going towards the drive to the court and rest 2 mins to walk in.

‘Miss, I know something which might help.’ He said between his pants to which she looked at him with an unamused look.

‘You can say that to my partner over there, the bald one talking to the lady over there.’ she said coldly moving towards her Car but the man caught her wrist. 

‘No, err, I want you to know as you are the lead detective and I don’t think it makes sense, but um there was this 5’3” person who came and took away bright eyes and then Reiss died. I think it is all connected.’ The man spoke incoherently. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘Um that person was in a hoodie, he took away our underbelly performer, it was an illegal sex club too, I just wanted you to find the boy.’ Mikasa looked at him for a minute before she said that he should come up to office to give an official statement ‘Mr.?’

‘Kirstein, Jean Kirstein, my father is in Police but I want you to not get me officially involved or you won’t find him and my father would.’

‘You seem more worried about the, err was it Bright eyes than the dead guy?’ She was perplexed by it. ‘Do you think that missing person could be the one who murdered him?’ she said pointing towards where the dead body was.

‘NO, he will never do it, err there is too much to say and I um am worried about his safety, as for Reiss, we all knew he would have died sooner than later anyways.’ He said heatedly before realizing his mistake. ‘Um of course I have done nothing and know nothing, I just mean he is a bad man, the lowest of low scum.’ Mikasa knew better than to jump bullets. ‘Here is my card, I will personally hide your identity while you give your statement Mr. Kirstein’ she said curtly.

She then turned and hurried towards the car, she would never be late to the final hearing of the mysterious death of Carla and Eren.

* * *

‘Armin, give it to me, I want to feel you deeper, ahhh’ the sound was too deep for his liking.

‘Ar you do me so good, please fill my boy cunt.’ His Eren was innocent but maybe he would have learnt these filthy words, calling him on to fill him.

‘ohh, yes yes just thrust in harder, I can’t take it more, pinch my nipples. I know you like being harsh on me.’ The eyes were too dark, they were dark green and not the startling Caribbean blue with flecks of gold.

‘Bite me harder, mark me as yours so no one questions who I belong to.’ Armin felt his teeth bite roughly at the skin which was not as soft as he imagined them to be, they weren’t perfect tan of Eren’s.

‘C’mon Armin, please I can’t take it anymore, I can’t – ahhhh’ And Armin was over the edge, his seeds spilling into his exploit’s ass. He watched the cum dripping asshole of the said man. He felt guilt creeping up on him now that he was down from his high, he looked over the man’s tousled dark chocolate hair shining copper and lithe body and realized why he had him in his bed in the first place. Those were what made him look a bit like his Eren or what he thought would have looked like.

He pulled his knees to tucked it under his chin, cigarette after sex playing in the background , feeling the familiar self-depreciation taking over him, ‘Hey, don’t beat yourself, you did great and I am satisfied if it helps.’ The man gave him the smile, not as bright as his Eren’s and his face too boxy and not the heart shape of his dead love.

‘You know how pathetic I am Bert, you know I try to find my dead 10 year old friend in you while I fuck you and I am fucking before the court hearing because I am too afraid to accept he is not here, he ain’t alive and he is 6 ft under ground where no one can find him and here I am discrediting his innocent memory by fucking over him, imagining how he would have been had he been alive.’ He felt his eyes prick with the unshed tears.

‘It was not your fault, you were a kid and it is fine, um I know I can’t do much except be here and have sex but yeah, it will be fine.’ He sees Berthodlt light one of the cheap cigarettes, he is not even a bottom but he plays along Armin’s fantasy always. The man has more muscles than his own slightly out of shape average build. But maybe the pathetic hilarious difference between them is what saves him from completely playing out his sick fantasy of him being Eren, not letting this sexual fantasy blur the line between reality. Bert was okay with him, saying he found Armin attractive, but his heart was dead for more than a decade to be even given away and Armin wanted to keep the collateral pain to the minimum.

*Ring*

Armin sees Mikasa’s name flashing, they hardly talked after Eren’s death, he had been the glue between their weird friendship, Mikasa had been crazy serious and Armin had been the nerd, Eren with his whiny heroic attitude balanced them out.

‘Hey’ He felt his voice was hoarse after all the vocal exercise he had just had.

‘Hi, I just called you to remind that today is the final hearing, the jury will be giving their verdict.’ Armin sighed.

‘So, it is finally over huh?’

‘I am sorry, I am so sorry, I should have worked harder to find something against that man, I should have found something to fight against this all, there had to be some evidence. I failed you Armin, I failed you and him, I failed Eren.’ Armin felt his heart clench at the strong woman’s voice breaking, she had always been rock hard like a barrier and to see her break was something he did not want to see.

‘Kasa, at least you tried, I had given up and moved on, sitting here happily, got my dream job, went to college, you chose this career path so you could help him. I did nothing’ There he was again self-depreciating but it was the truth, he had never done anything to help, he had accepted it like a coward. He had accepted when the car was pulled out of the sea with Carla’s body, he had accepted when they did not find Eren’s body, He had accepted his defeat. After all his strength was dead, Eren was dead, he had done the pragmatic thing to make sure he moved on and become something worth Eren. Always justifying himself, being the smart guy and never giving himself time to feel the pain to accept the grief.

And hence here he was twisted in his life, living falsehood.


End file.
